MI MAGNIFICO PADRE
by Yami Malfoy
Summary: Nadie se imaginaría que Severus Snape, el terrible, orgulloso, frívolo profesor de pociones fuera un magnifico padre el cual diera todo por su heredero.


Hola a hora vengo con una historia de Harry potter y mi personaje favorito Severus Snape, va a ser corto pero espero que les guste y sea de su agrado.

Harry Potter no me concierne, le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y sólo uno de ellos es de mi autoría y pronto la conocerán.

**MI MAGNIFICO PADRE**

–Alice Elizabeth Snape ven hacia acá –gritó un enfurecido hombre de ojos negros.

–Si Padre ya voy, pero no me grites que no estoy sorda –discutió desde la segunda planta de la casa la voz de una joven.

Mientras el hombre de ojos y cabello negro esperaba en la sala de la casa, una joven de no más de 15 años, con cabello largo hasta la cintura y negro como el de su padre, delgada, de piel muy blanca y pálida y de ojos penetrantes color lila bajaba por la escalera lo más lento que podía, sabía que su padre la regañaría por haber tomado sin permiso algunos ingredientes de su dispensario, además de uno de su mejores calderos sin contar el desastre que había dejado en el laboratorio por andar buscando aquello ingredientes tan preciados y difíciles de encontrar.

Una vez que llegó hasta donde se encontraba Severus Snape agachó la cabeza y alzó los hombros en señal de protección y así esperar la tremenda reprimenda que le esperaba, sabía de antemano que su padre no se molestaba con ella y menos le gritaba o regañaba sólo cuando de verdad se pasaba, pero esa vez nunca lo había visto tan colérico y menos el tremendo grito que dio cuando entró en su laboratorio y vio todo lo que ella había ocasionado y es que sinceramente nunca se imaginó que su padre fuera a llegar tan pronto y que una vez que preparara su poción iba a regresar al laboratorio e iba a borrar toda evidencia de lo ocurrido, pero no fue así, más sin embargo lo que más le sorprendió fue la tranquilidad con la que habló su padre, si recibiría un castigo pero nunca Severus Snape le gritaría a su preciada hija y es que para el aquella joven era más que su tesoro, la quería mucho y siempre le daba motivos para sentirse orgulloso, para él era su Slytherins favorita, era inteligente, popular, orgullosa, buena jugadora de Quidditch y sobre todo buena en pociones, pero también tenía sus defectos era caprichosa, en ocasiones vanidosa, curiosa, agresiva, fría y lo que le molestaba a él era que se llevara con algunos Gryffindor en especial con el trío dorado, pero sobre todas las cosas la adoraba porque se parecía físicamente a su madre era la viva imagen de aquella mujer que le robó su corazón y que lamentablemente había fallecido cuando Alice tenía 10 años.

–Me puedes explicar porque mi laboratorio se encuentra en aquel desorden –mencionó Snape de la manera más calmada pero aun así intimidante.

–Yo… papá… es que…ahs –Alice no sabía como explicarle a su padre que le había tomado prestado (uh si prestado) algunos ingredientes de su dispensario y menos aquellos que tenía prohibido tocar.

–Ely no estoy para tus juegos y dime que tomaste de mi dispensario.

–Papá perdóname por lo que le hice a tu laboratorio pero es que… no te vayas a enojar por favor pero… eh!…ahs!... es que tomé algunos ingredientes de tu dispensario para elaborar una poción –explicó la chica pero lo último lo dijo en un murmullo.

– ¿Que ingredientes si podría saber? –Snape la miró sin parpadear ya imaginando cual sería su respuesta.

Ely tragó saliva y se dispuso a contestar la pregunta que le había hecho su padre –bueno tomé veneno de basilisco, sangre de unicornio, algas negras del mar muerto, saliva de licántropo y sangre de dragón albino.

–Y que pensabas hacer con todo eso, no te he dicho que esos ingredientes los tienes prohibidos –dijo Snape saliéndose de sus casillas y reprendiendo con la mirada a su hija.

–Lo sé papá pero es que el otro día estaba leyendo uno de tus libros y venía una poción que extrañamente me llamó la atención y bueno como tú sabes la curiosidad mató al gato y me dieron unas tremendas ganas de realizarla y así lo hice –terminó de hablar Alice de la forma en que una niña hace una insignificante broma.

Severus no podía creer que a esa niña se le ocurriera hacer tremenda locura como jugar hacer pociones que incluso para él eran complicadas y se realizó una nota mental en que no dejaría que su hija leyera aquello libros de pociones avanzadas hasta que tuviera edad o mejor dicho nunca por el peligro al que estaba expuesta y aquellos ingredientes se los llevaría a otra parte para que no los volviera a utilizar si la curiosidad de su hija volvía a presentarse.

–Sabes que no puedes tomar nada de esos ingredientes, ME OÍSTE, estás loca que hubieras hecho si salía mal y causabas una gran explosión, NUNCA VUELVAS A CURIOSEAR Y CREAR POCIONES SIN MI SUPERVISIÓN ENTENDISTE Y MENOS LEER AQUELLOS LIBROS, YA TE LO DIJE, NO LOS TOQUES Y MUCHO MENOS LO LEAS Y COMO CASTIGO NO TE DARÉ DINERO PARA QUE COMPRES EN EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON AHORA QUE REGRESES A HOGWARTS –Dijo Snape de la manera más fría mostrando una nueva faceta que su hija no conocía.

Alice al escuchar aquella regañiza y ver la fría expresión de su padre comenzó a sollozar, ya que nunca lo había visto de esa forma y mucho menos le había hablado de esa manera, así que espesas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y esto al verlo Severus corrió hasta donde estaba su hija y la abrazó para consolarla ya que aquella chica nunca lloraba y solo había llorado cuando su madre murió.

–Ya, ya, ya, tranquila, perdóname hija pero es que no quiero que te pase algo, para mi eres todo en esta vida y si algo te ocurriera no me lo perdonaría, además prometí a tu madre que siempre te protegería y nunca, óyeme bien, nunca dejaré que algo te pase, para mi eres mi vida y mi tesoro más grande, te quiero tanto hija, mi pequeña, mi linda princesita, sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal y que podrías haberte hecho un terrible daño y me preocupé tanto que sinceramente me salí de mis casillas pero prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer solamente si yo estoy contigo y lo autorizo, está bien.

La chica lo miró a los ojos y aquellas dos negras orbes decían el profundo cariño y preocupación que sentía aquel hombre por ella así que se limpió las lágrimas miró a su padre y le dijo.

–Está bien papá no lo volveré a hacer y se que estuvo mal pero trataré que mi curiosidad no llegue a tanto y respetaré tus decisiones pero por favor no me quites el dinero y cuando salga de Hogwarts y trabaje te repondré los ingredientes que te quité a escondidas siii! –terminó de explicar Ely con una mirada de borrego a medio morir, Severus la miró y suspiró resignado, su hija nunca cambiaría era demasiado vanidosa con el dinero que incluso creyó que su discurso cursi que dijo unos minitos atrás ni si quiera le interesaron a su hija, resignado le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, necesitaba descansar ya que mañana partiría al colegio para otro año más de trabajo en Hogwarts.

Pero antes de que pusiera un pie en el primer escalón, su hija volvió a hablar y lo que dijo lo dejó sorprendido y muy feliz.

– ¡PAPÁ ESPERA! Es que yo, bueno papá yo también te quiero mucho y hay veces que me preocupo mucho cuando te vas a esas reuniones que tienes con los mortifagos aunque sé que no eres uno de ellos y que eres un espía del Profesor Dumbledore, pero solo quiero que sepas que para mí eres el Padre más magnifico, dulce, encantador y sobre todo mi padre y te quiero mucho, mucho y mucho –terminó de decir la joven dándole un enorme beso en la mejilla a su padre para despedirse e irse a dormir ya que al siguiente día se tendría que levantar temprano para irse en el expresso de Hogwarts rumbo al colegio para cursar su sexto año al lado de su novio Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott de Slytherin y Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger de Gryffindor.

–Buenas noches papá que descanses.

–Buenas noches a ti también mi pequeña princesita.

Los dos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y se propusieron a dormir; a la mañana siguiente tanto padre como hija ya estaban preparados para salir e irse cada uno por su lado, pero no fue como en todos los años sino que este fue diferente, Severus se propuso ir a despedir al andén como todos los padres a su hija y aunque al principio a su hija no le causó gracia se resignó a lo que muchas de sus archienemigas hablarían, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que era la primera vez que su padre la acompañaba incluso en su primer año no la había acompañado y en parte se volvía a sentir como una niña alegre que es acompañada por su padre en su primer día de escuela, así que se tragó todo su orgullo y tomó del brazo a su padre como una niñita y se fueron rumbo al andén 9 3/4, muchos de los que se encontraban allí se les quedaron viendo y cuchichiaban, y es que no era normal que el frío y orgulloso Profesor Severus Snape mostrara esa actitud en público y menos despidiendo con un beso en la frente a su hija, era algo nunca visto y esa barrera de frialdad y arrogancia que mantenía el Profesor con los demás solo era derribada por su única y adorada descendiente y así padre e hija se despidieron, ella subió al tren que pronto se puso en marcha rumbo a su segunda casa y el solo desapareció prometiendo un emocionante inicio de curso en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts.

Espero que les haya gustado y es que para mi Severus Snape no hubiera muerto y me hubiera gustado verlo formar una familia, pero así son las cosas las escritora y dueña de estos personajes lo asesinó y solo en mi imaginación y el de muchas y muchos de ustedes sigue vivo verdad? Así que sólo les pido que aprieten el botoncito GO o me manden algún comentario siiiiiiii. Y bueno hasta la próxima historia. Espero no me haya quedado muy cursi.

Con mucho cariño para todos ustedes y especial para Dan.

Hasta luego.

Kazandra Crislhey


End file.
